Group Hug! Ok, maybe not
by Luv-Angel-Music
Summary: Xemnas gets tired of the group's constant...fights...and decides to put an end to it. Easier said then done. All thirteen members in one room could only only mean one thing...Chaos! Randomness all around etc.
1. Prolouge: Getting There

Summer's almost ending. That just plain sucks. Anyways, an idea popped into my head one day at 3 am in the morning and I decide to turn it into a fic! Yes! My first fic in the Kingdom Hearts Fandom! I blame my friend for dragging me into it...Gr...the game is addicting.

As a side note, I haven't played KH2 yet, just the beginning up to day 2. But I know some basics on the Organization and such and I know enough to make a fic out of something so yeah. There might be some OOC exagerations here and there.

Anyways, I know I did a bad job with the cussing in some of my other fics, blocking it out looks weird, so expect minor language in this one.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own KH, although if you want to give me Zexion or Demyx or Leon or Cloud or Marluxia or...right. Shutting up now! You didn't read this fangirlism babble! I don't' own Kingdom Hearts.

On with the story. Hope you'll enjoy.

---------

Stairs. Pure white blinding white stairs.

Why the heck where there so many damn stairs anyways? Demyx thought glancing at the never ending swirling stairway. Man, if someone had invented a shortcut to get from point A to point B when it came to meeting rooms, that'd be awesome.

Not that he even wanted to go...meetings where boring. Like beyond boring.

In fact, no one in their right mind would want to go. Except maybe Xaldin or Lexaeus and Demyx had a feeling that deep down Zexion loved the meetings, oh the pure boredom...That guy really needed to get out more...

"Can you just get in the elevator?" Marluxia said from behind Demyx. Demyx gave the eleventh member a confused look at the mention of an elevator.

"MARLY! Nice time for you join me!" Demyx said using Marluxia's nickname he just thought of as Marluxia glared at him.

"Call me that one more time...and you're dead." Marluxia threatened.

"Whatever Marly!" Demyx said, he loved teasing Marluxia and every time it worked. Annoying anyone in the organization was fun actually, except Saix or Xemnas who would most likely kill him.

"That sounds like a name from some person on a crappy TV show who helps people with their problems. I don't do that." Marluxia said, his patience was growing thinner and thinner with Demyx.

"I think I saw that show...Forgot who showed me it though...Hm...Maybe Axel or Larxene..." Demyx said thinking.

Marluxia was trying to be patient, he really was. He just wanted to go to that meeting and get it over with. "You're blocking the elevator. Get out of the way."

"...What elevator?" Demyx asked Marluxia staring at him clueless-ly.

"You don't think we'd actually climb those stairs do you?" Marluxia said unbelievably at Demyx's stupidity. No one would want to climb those never ending stairs.

"Who _does _climb those stairs?" Demyx brought up.

"I saw Roxas and Axel earlier...they wanted to get a head start. A few other people on occasion too. They're idiots." Marluxia said, he hated being late to stuff...

"Right." Demyx said, he couldn't believe that there was an elevator here... How come he had never noticed this before? It wasn't that visible actually...But he couldn't believe someone would actually go up those stairs.

Marluxia walked past Demyx and went into the elevator, no way was he going to be stuck in the elevator with Demyx by themselves. That'd be suicide on his part. Marluxia shuddered at the thought as the doors closed.

Demyx was wondering who in the world even made the elevator. What a nice idea, he didn't even notice that Marluxia was gone or anything as Zexion too came next to Demyx and saw the musician in some sort of daze. Zexion gave him a glance as he saw that Demyx didn't even do anything.

"Ditch, and die." Zexion said seriously suspecting that Demyx was leaving.

Zexion remembered last time they had their own little 'hide and seek' episode when Demyx failed to show up. Least to say no one was happy about that in the end. Demyx had made all twelve members go in a searching frenzy for the insane musician. First he was in Atlantica commanding an army of singing sea creatures. Then after escaping the singing sea creatures they had found him in Hallow Bastion and making the waterfall in the cliffs area after running off, the water had damaged some member's hair and they were really pissed at that.

Third place they had to go was Port Royale which wasn't that fun considering they had to get a ship and all then get some canons blown up at them. Finally they found him in the castle kitchen causing chaos in there, and getting cake batter in your hair after a long tiresome day didn't end so well for everyone.

Basically. Number nine was a total trouble maker.

"Where did Mar go?" Demyx said snapping out of his daze.

"Away from you..." Zexion said rolling his eyes.

"Guess what Zexy? Did you know we had an elevator? Isn't that cool?" Demyx said grinning.

Zexion really really hated that nickname...

"It's faster if we teleported. Idiot." Zexion said smugly as he summoned a dark portal and stepped through it to the meeting room.

"That's an even better idea! Why didn't I think of that?" Demyx said as he made a portal of his own and stepped into the meeting room.

---------

"Are we there yet?" Roxas said panting from the long spiraling staircase climbing.

"Almost?" Axel said looking up at the million of stair cases. "Nope, we got a few more to go!"

"A few as in a hundred more miles..." Larxene said from behind them.

"Larxene! What are you doing here?" Axel asked, he really didn't remember going with her...

"I followed you obviously. No more pranks." Larxene said remembering the pranks the pyro had thorwn at her at the last meeting when they where looking for Demyx.

"Only if you don't thorw me off the ship." Axel said. Larxene had personally thrown him off of the ship in Port Royale just because he used her as a sheild against the singing sea creature when it tried to attack him.

"You derserved that." Larxene muttered as Axel chose to ignore her.

"At least we're getting a workout!" Axel said trying to change the subject.

"We don't' need a workout!" Roxas complained. "We're fit!"

"You can't even make it up the stairs..." Larxene said, she coudlnt' make it up these long stairs iether.

Axel said optimistically. "We're out of shape! We're totally slackers! We can make it up the stairs!"

"What's wrong with you?" Roxas said, how could he and Larxene be so tired and Axel was being optimistic about this?

"Energy sugar drinks, they do wonders." Axel replied, he had found a lot in Xigbar and Demyx's room. "now with zero calories!"

"...You need to stop drinking those then." Larxene said shaking her head at Axel's attitude change.

"..." Roxas was silent at this as Axel continued.

"I think I'm forgetting something, this was supposed to be easier...what could I be forgetting?" Axel asked himself.

"Everything." Larxene said as she was practically holding onto Axel to make it up the stairs.

"See Larxene? You can't even make it up the stairs!And you're choking me..." Axel said smirking as Larxene smacked him on the side of the head.

"...Shut up! I'm tired! I don't care!" Larxene panted.

"...Why didn't we just...teleport?" Roxas asked as Axel and Larxene stopped talking.

"Oh yeah! I knew I was forgetting something! That's it!" Axel said smiling and snapping his fingers as a dark portal formed and he stepped through it. Larxene had a dumbfoudned look on her face as she too did the same thing.

Roxas shook his head, how could they all forget about that? Roxas then made a portal of his own as he too stepped though it to the meeting room.

It was the point of no return.

----

**To be Continued...**

-----

Like it? Suggestions? Ideas? Sorry for the short chapter...I'll make it longer next time! Review please?


	2. The Idea

---------

"I think it's the time that all of you all get some 'professional' help." Xemnas continued, he knew that maybe only one person or none at all heard him through all of the choas, "I think we should all have group counseling!" he said louder than before so everyone who didn't listen the first time he said it could hear. Xemnas couldn't believe why he didn't think of this idea earlier. The simple idea of counseling was just plain genius! 

The room went dead silent in response for once. Xemnas was really happy about that, meetings were always chaotic, loud, and rarely anyone could concentrate 100 percent.

Xigbar had stopped shooting the wall that was too close to Marluxia's head, Marluxia had stopped his argument and death threats at Xigbar. Axel stopped trying to burn Demyx's sitar while playing poker and Roxas stopped with his poker game with Luxord and Axel. Larxene stopped thorwing her stressball at other people as well. Vexen stopped reading while Saix woke up and Lexaeus stopped humming some meditation tune. Zexion just gave a bored and unbelievable glance at Xemnas while Xaldin stopped reading his magazine. Demyx also took this time to shut up from his horrible singing on his sitar as his water clones disappeared.

"I'm glad you like the idea." Xmenas said taking in the group's unbelievable silence as a yes.

Apparently, that wasn't the case as an explosion of disagreement was heard.

So much for a peaceful silence.

"We don't' need group counseling! I have no problems as it is!" Axel said. "Just tell Demyx to stop playing that damn guitar and I'll be fine!" Axel glared at Demyx who was about to sing another song while playing his stair.

"HEY! There is NOTHING wrong with my stair or singing!" Demyx countered. Seriously, he wasn't that bad! He was actually...good. "You just don't' understand talent!"

"I think Larxene needs it the most, she and Saix have anger issues." Lexaeus pointed out while reading his tai chi book.

"I can control my anger just fine!" Larxene screamed, she started squeezing her stress ball and throwing it repeatedly against the floor and stomping on it. It was a solution she had to use in the meeting rooms otherwise Xemnes would kill her for injuring another member again...last time it was Marluxia. "AHH MUST LET ANGER OUT!"

"I object to this! I think we should find a peaceful and easier solution" Lexaeus said pulling his eyes away from the book, it was actually pretty interesting and he decided he should use it more often.

"What do I have to do to get some sleep around here!" Saix complained being woken up for the millionth time. He was going to go berserker any minute now...

"If only everyone would stop trying to kill me! STOP SHOOTING ME DAMN IT!" Marluxia yelled at Xigbar, he was going to summon his scythe...Xigbar had taken an interest in using Marluxia as a target in the meeting room today, he thought it was way more amusing then using Demyx anyway.

"Whoops...my hand slipped." Xigbar said as he whistled innocently while chuckling and clicking his guns.

"AH HA! So THAT'S why the cakes taste so good!" Vexen said amused at the cooking and cake mixing baking book. "Because it's overloaded with butter!"

"...That'd explain a lot..." Lexaeus muttered. Maybe he should lay off the butter and sweets...

Vexen then added as an addition to his earlier answer, "I could just make a potion for everyone to get over their mental problems. A bit quicker too"

"We don't have mental problems!" Roxas argued.

"Yeah, and maybe we can end up all crazy again like last time!" Axel protested remembering their encounter with Vexen's potions. Not a good memory at all.

"If the dice rolls a one, then we don't have to go to counseling." Luxord proposed as he rolled two dices in which rolled a five after Larxene threw the stress ball across the room. "no counseling needed."

"Majority rules! I'm the keyblade master!" Roxas added crossing his arms.

"...so that's why their hair can stay so straight!" Xaldin said reading some beauty magazine he'd stolen from Marluxia. He cleared his throat, and looked at the...helpless...organization members. "Looks like they need it the most, not me."

"Is that..my magazine?" Marluxia said trying to see what Xaldin was reading as Xaldin coughed and tried to get it away from Marluxia.

"No! Of course not!" Xaldin said as Zexion snatched it away from him.

"...Hair styling tips?" Zexion said raising an eyebrow at the two. "You actually read this?"

"Hey! Not everyone can get their hair all perfect like yours!" Marluxia snapped as Zexion shrugged and gave him back the magazine.

"We do not need the counseling! You need it You and Saix and Lexaeus and Larxene!" Demyx suggested. "You actually CARE for meetings!"

"I think you need it the most actually." Zexion and Axel muttered at the same time.

"And what about you and the rest of them?" Saix said, he must control his emotions, he could not go into berserker mode again...No more damage...fixing up the place wasn't exactly fun.

There was a whole entire yelling sequence right about now as everyone was trying to voice their opinions and yell out their protests.

"Idiots... I'm stuck with IDIOTS!" Zexion yelled as he clutched his head in his hands. Why him? Zexion had always wondered that.

Xemnas seemed to share Zexion's problem too as he sighed and bellowed. "SILENCE!"

Everyone seemed to shut up once again as they started at their Superior who clearly looked angry and pissed off at the nonsense.

"I will not any nonsense, you ALL will NOT get out of this room until the problems are solved." Xemnas said as Demyx tried to sneak past him and run out the door, the door was lock however as Demyx tried his hardest to break it open and kicked it. Of course he wasn't making such a big scene, yes I'm being sarcastic if you didn't catch that...

"It's locked!" Demyx complained trying to get out. "I'm not going to stay with you people, I don't need counseling, damn it!"

"Get away from that door." Xemnas hissed getting pissed as Demyx whimpered and went back to his seat crossing his arms. He was thinking of teleporting out of here before Xemnas ordered, "Teleport and die. All of you."

The room went silent once again as everyone tried to think of an alternative way to get out of this now.

"I'm not going to let ANY of you out of the room until we get this problem solved."

"Who's our shrink going to be then?" Axel asked wanting to give whoever it was a hard time.

"I am your shrink." Xemnas said as the room went dead silent once again. A second alter everyone had burst out laughing and coughing very hard to cover it up.

"...You're going to be our shrink?" Demyx snickered, if anyone, Xemnas did need the most help.

"You have your options. I've been reading some books, I can handle all of you idiots." Xemnas said taking out a few books on counseling, there was a stack of five textbook sized books.

"...You actually read this?" Marluxia said glancing at the books, wow, what a loser, Marluxia thought. He had no idea anyone could stand reading these highly stupid books. Think Dr. Phil problems or something.

"I actually found it on the kitchen table, someone apparently left them there." Xemnas said as Lexaeus slowly slinked back in his chair coughing. So much for trying to be one with nature and stuff...

"Uh...I need to get coffee... Lots of it." Demyx said raising up his hand enthusiastically. "Can I go now?"

"You don't need anymore, now sit down." Xemnas said as Demyx frowned and sat down.

"What if we have to go on our mission?" Zexion tried, he needed to get out of here he'd go crazy if he stayed in a room with all of these people for more than fifteen minutes.

"You don't have any as of now."

"What if my lab explodes?" Vexen brought up.

Everyone was desperate. They needed some excuse to get out of here.

"What if I loose my poker bet?" Luxord said remembering his online bets.

"Oh! The heat!" Marluxia said dramatically as he toppled over his chair.

"Get up...you're not convincing." Zexion said laughing in his head at Marluxia's poor attempt.

"I don't think I take it!" Marluxia continued with his act, the room was staring at Marluxia's response and snickering.

"Get up number eleven. And stop being so..._off._..." Xemnas muttered as Marluxia grumpily got up whiel everyone was laughing once again. So much for his great escape.

"I'm hungry." Demyx complained.

"I'm missing my favorite soap sho--I mean...I think I burned something..." Axel said, that was a really close slip.

"I can't meditate with you people in here." Lexause stated.

"I can't even sleep with this endless bickering." Saix growled.

"My targets may move! Those stupid rabbits...they think they're all cute and then they run up and attack you!" Xigbar said, he needed to find some sort of target and rabbits happened to be the only things.

"My head is going to explode." Zexion added.

"Wait a minute! I can unlock the door! I have a keybalde!" Roxas said smiling at the idea, He was about to open it too before Xemnas grabbed him by the collar and threw him back in his seat while taking away the keyblade.

"That's not fair!" Roxas pouted. He was so close to freedom...Roxas's keyblade appered back in his hand however.

"Don't you dare use that." Xemnas threathen as Roxas pouted and put the keyblade away.

"I'll go crazy and you'd all have to be in the same room as me...And I can get very...evil..." Larxene said doing her crazed maniac laugh, "MUHAHHAHA" Larxene then choked as she began to cough a whole lot while everyone rolled their eyes.

Xigbar cocked his gun again as he laughed, everyone enjoyed Larxene fail in her evil ways.

"No one is getting out of here until we get our problems solved, is that clear?" Xemnas bellowed as everyone shut up once again.

"Why do I have a feeling that this is going to turn out horrible?" Zexion said as he repeatedly hit him self in the head...mentally.

----

**To Be Continued...**

-----

A bit longer...and yes...next chapter should be up soon as long as I have some time to write it...As usual, THANK YOU SO MUCH for the reviews and uh...keep reviewing? D haha Thanks for reading.

o by the way, I'm having some issues with the next chapter...between laziness and stuff...so do you prefer like actualy like GROUP problems or just one person problems? or both? hm...help me decied?

Reviews make me happier and the happier I am the more I'll want to update.


	3. Movie Marathons

---------

"I want you all to write down one secret onto this piece of paper." Xemnas said as a few papers come out of no where as well as pens at all of the members.

"Why?" Roxas asked questioning Xemnas's authority.

"Are you questioning my psychiatrist skill?" Xemnas shot back raising an eyebrow.

"Actually, we are..." Xigbar said as the room agreed.

"Shut up and write one damn secret onto that piece of paper! No lying or else!" Xemnas yelled as everyone reluctantly scribbled down some secret of theirs.

"Alright! now we're going to play a little game..." Xemnas said in a deep, cold and scary voice. Sound familiar?

"I love games! What are we going to play?" Demyx asked excitedly, enthralled at the idea of doing anything but sitting there.

"AHH IT'S THE SCARY GUY IN THE MASK AGAIN!" Roxas said at the same time as he covered his face with his hands.

"Don't' watch so many scary movies then..." Axel said still leaning back on the chair, A lot of the members were tempted to kick the chair and make him fall.

"But it was YOUR idea!" Roxas blamed at how Axel had made Roxas watch a few scary movies with him on their little movie marathon night.

"Oh! I remember that! You kept on holding onto Roxas! You, Demyx and Roxas were all hugging each other in fright. It was...strange." Larxene added. "If only I could find that picture."

"...What picture?" Xaldin asked interested now.

"Well..." Larxene said as an evil grin appeared on her face.

"Larxene...don't you dare..." Axel threatened, he had made sure to go through all of Larxene's stuff and burn anything...

"Oh...I remember that too..." Zexion said remembering the little scary movie marathon thing they had in HIS room.

"Let's hear it then." Xemnas suggested, maybe they could get rid of one problem and go for a good laugh while they're at it.

_Zexion was sitting in his on room minding his own business and doing research. _

_Nothing new there, no one thought that he could do anything else but be all sad in his dark corner all gorgeous and hott... nope, they were wrong, Zexion can have a really big social life! But this isn't part of the flashback, the authoress of this story is just rambling on like she will for a while. Darn fangirlizing Zexion..._

_Anyways back to the flashback!_

_He was really into it for a cloudy and rainy day until there was a loud knock on his door. Zexion rolled his eyes as he thought it was Dmeyx coming back to annoy him. Darn that musician and his damn satire...Zexion chose to ignore the constant knocking and banging on his door as he continued to read._

_It would've been so much easier if the banging would stop after five minutes. But the banging and yelling had to continue for poor Zexion. Therefore, he threw his book to the side and stomped to the door thrusting the door open. A familiar pyro and his friend were standing in the doorway._

"_What?" Zexion said coldly as Axel had Roxas by the collar in one hand and a large pile of movies and popcorn in the other._

"_I don't want to watch it!" Roxas said trying to get away._

"_Aw...it won't be THAT bad!" Axel said convincingly. "You can handle this R rated stuff!"_

"_But I don't want too! Zexion! Help!" Roxas said as Zexion just stared back._

"_Oh yeah! Zexy, we're thinking that we could crash and have a movie watching thing in your room!" Axel said remembering that Zexion was still there._

"_No." Zexion said as he slammed the door on Axel's face. Axel sighed as he continued to bang onto the door. Zexion plugged his ears from the noise, maybe eventually they'd go away..._

_Apparently not._

"_Hey Demyx! Wanna join our movie marathon?" Axel asked as the musician walked by._

"_Of course! Scary movies right? The weather is perfect!" Demyx said. "Why are you near Zexy's room?"_

_  
"Don't call me that!" Zexion yelled through the door._

"_Because we want to watch it in his room!" Axel said._

"_No!" Roxas and Zexion said at the same time from either end of the door._

"_GOOD IDEA! The atmosphere and darkness aura in Zexy's room is perfect! Not to mention he has a huge TV he doesn't use."_

"_Yeah. ZEXY OPEN THE DOOR!" Demyx and Axel yelled at he same time. Zexion let out a frustrated sigh as he went to the door again and slammed it open._

"_YAY!" Axel and Dmeyx sad happily as they dragged Roxas and settled in in front of Zexion's plasma screen TV. Zexion never knew why that thing was in there in the first place, he rarely watched anything._

"_Your room is so dark and creepy..." Demyx said looking around at Zexion's room. "Perfect!" Demyx said laughing as the thunder echoed in the background. _

"_I know." Zexion replied as Axel handed him a DVD and he put it in his DVD player._

_-----_

"_What are you watching?" Lexause asked as he walked by Zexion's room._

"_SHHH!" Axel shushed._

"_What are you watching?" Lexause whispered. The scene was rather odd at seeding Demyx clutching onto the popcorn tightly while Axel was covering his face as well as Roxas. Zexion was the only one that was just staring at the screen like it was nothing._

"_Some movie. A guy is like putting everyone in this maze thing..." Zexion replied as Lexasue also settled down to watch the movie._

"_Sounds interesting, I think I'll stay." Lexause said._

_----_

"_AH HA! I FOUND YOU!" Larxene said as she stomped into Zexion's room. "Why did you run away? All I wanted to do was watch some horror movie, but NO! You all had to ditch me with the rest of them...and do you know what we watched? We watched some CHICK FLICK MOVIE!" Larxene ranted on as everyone's expression didn't change._

"_Do you think we care?" Zexion said as Larxene was actually silent for a moment. She glanced at the screen, because everyone else's reaction was far from different._

_Blood, Gore, violence and horror. It was Larxene's type of thing as she was immediately interested. "This is SO my type of movie! MUAHHAHAHAHA!" Larxene laughed as she came closer and there was more thunder in the background making Demyx and Roxas jump._

"_AHHHH!" Roxas screamed "I CAN"T WATCH THIS ANYMORE!" _

"_AHHHHHHHH!" Axel also yelled as he held onto Roxas and Roxas did the same. _

_"MY EYES! MY INNOCENT EYES!" Demyx added as he joined the huddled two all three of them were shivering and yelling at the screen now._

_Zexion's mouth had dropped and Larxene was amazed that he displayed the slightest hint at emotion. Lexause was squeezing some drink in his hand so hard it was dripping and the bottle was broken. _

_This was good..._

------

**To Be Continued... **

------

Yeah, this chapter is really short...Why? Because the next chapter is coming up ASAP as in a few days ASAP! Why? because I already wrote it! Anyways i have like literally 7u hour sport practices so sorry for the lack of updates. Anyway, Thanks again for all of the adds and updates, REALLY SUPER DUPER appreciate them! Yeah...it's let...I'm going to get some sleep...

Next chapter hints: Elmental madness


	4. Elemental Madness

----------

"I don't remember that actually." Axel said matter of fact-ly Although he did slightly remember it but not too much. Everyone had burst out laughing though.

"Yeah, neither do I..." Demyx said in wonderment at such an event.

"I saw it! Didn't anyone else!" Larxene asked as Zexion and Lexause both shrugged.

"Don't remember anything." they both said.

"Neither do I...seriously Larxene, what ARE you on?" Axel continued as Larxene's jaw dropped.

She knew Zexion and Lexause were there. How could they doubt it? No! This was just their idea to humiliate her in front of everyone and make everyone think she was one crazy sadistic person!

"Why do we even care?" Zexion muttered seeing no importance in the subject.

"Why didn't' you have this one tape?" Marluxia asked, surely Larxene would definitely get such a thing on tape, heck, someone would have to be stupid not to get it on tape.

"I got distracted..." Larxene said. "Scary movies are awesome."

"Clowns are scary, I hate clowns, and I have clown shoes! The hell? It makes no sense!" Roxas said pointing at his shoes.

"Why wasn't I invited?" Xigbar asked.

"It wasn't a party..." Demyx said. "Besides you would've just...talked...and talk...and talked..."

"Ok ok I get it." Xigbar said. "not like you didn't do the same."

"Is that why there were so many food stains all over the carpet? I told you not to eat anywhere else but the kitchen!" Vexen scolded going into his neat freak self.

"We were hungry...and scared!" Lexause argued, never had he seen such a display.

"...Interesting..." Xemnas said at the event. "Anyways, back to the game!"

"He's too happy about this for whole thing for his own good." Xaldin muttered to Vexen who nodded.

"Alright, I want all of you throw that secret paper thing at each other and try to catch it!" Xemnas said. What followed was not what he was expecting.

What occurred was a disaster.

But then again, anyone cold expect that when you have all thirteen members in one room.

"This is going to be fun." Axel said smiling as he lit the paper on fire and threw it randomly at someone, this someone happened to be Demyx

"Hey! what the heck?" Demyx said as he avoided the fireball and with a water thing of his. Everyone instantly got their feet off of the floor, they hated Demyx and his water attacks...

Saix didn't help in the matter as he did some moon thing of his and the water level raised, not good... "I've had enough of you..." Saix growled.

Since water conducts electricity Larxene just had to send a thunder spell over. Least to say, no one was happy with getting soaked or electrocuted.

As we all know, more angry curses where thrown across the place along with any other elemental power things like lightning bolts, hurricanes,

"STOP IT." Xemnas said all of the members had decide to get onto the table would be the smartest thing to avoid the elements. .

"If my cards get wet..." Luxord began as a wave hit him and his cards. He really wanted to freeze or use his time element thing right now...again.

Zexion chucked the paper ball thing at Axel's head as Roxas threw another crumpled piece of paper at Zexion. Lexause shook the ground as there was a mini earthquake while Vexen's shield thing came in handy as he used it to be uninvolved in the fight, the idea of freezing the water was tempting. Xaldin watched the event with interest and getting soaked and not caring. Xigbar got too pisssed off and sent bullets flying at everybody's way.

"Stop the madness!" Lexause cried dramatically smacking himself in the head.

"I don't even get an element..." Zexion muttered pouting, was he that useless? No...he wasn't... "And all of you get to brag about your stupid elements!"

"Not our fault you never got an element or anything..." Xemnas said shrugging as yet another wave hit him and Zexion followed by a gust of wind and ice.

"I had no choice on that matter..." Zexion added taking cover behind Xemnas as another thunder bolt nearly hit him a fire ball shortly followed as he ducked behind another member making them get hit.

The following things could be heard from all thirteen members however...

"You burned my wardrobe!"

"THE LIGHT! IT BURNS!"

"Stupid flowers...gotta burn them all..."

"Stop freezing the water! it's cold!"

"You're making me pissed...all of you..."

"Stop making the water level rise!"

"You crazy dumbass!"

"Blackjack."

"Stop with the water damn it!"

"Shut up!"

"You're cramping my style!"

"...Dudes! Like peace out, dudes!"

"You're all morons..."

"Oh cry me a river."

More profanities and elements were thrown around the room as Xemnas finally had enough.

"Just, give me the damn paper!" Xemnas growled being serious now. He never knew there could be as much trouble at this over a simple idea. But no! He was determined to get their problems solved.

A water ball, fireball , lightning infested, flower smelling, card looking, scientific sounding, dragon shaped origami, two normal crumpled looking pieces of paper, a cold ice one, and a few bullet infested holes paper all came towards Xemnas's head as the other members settled down now after Demyx had to make all of the water go away.

Everyone's mood had changed. They got to have a hit at each other as well as the Superior and the condition of the room changed. It was now dry and had no electrocuted waves around it.

"Are you going to use it for blackmail?" Saix asked suspiciously as the rest of the group smacked their heads, why didn't they think of that?

"That depends on how well my ingenious plan will work." Xemnas said grinning evilly.

"What plan?" Xladin asked, why were there always so many darn plans?

"...Of group counseling of course. Not the other one!" Xemnas added quickly. "If you all can get along..."

"That's never going to happen." Vexen snorted, he'd tried that before, it was yet another failed experiment.

"The blackmail isn't fair!" Axel complained.

"Seriously, it isn't! I mean c'mon dude! So not cool!" Xigbar said going all surfer dude for a second there as the others stared at him oddly. "What?"

"My idea of potions would've worked better." Vexen muttered.

"You can't just manipulate us into writing some secret then using it for blackmail!" Saix argued frustrated at Xemnas's tactics at this whole idea.

"That's not the way to go, blackmail is bad and has a negative vibe, just like this room right now." Lexause said. "Oh all of the negative energy..."

"...shut up." Marluxia sneered. "Just shut up."

-----------

**To Be Continued**

------------

Yes, a bit longer...Appreciate all the feedback 3 So Thanks again! And send me more feedback? tee hee?

I realize that Zexy does have an element, ither illusions and that the people all have a certain scent to htem in which he can smell. Notice as how I said official element and not something else.

Ok, yes, I am stalling a little...

Next chapter: Zexion gets the spotlight...I wrote half of it already too! yay! So...suggestions and feedback will still be heard!


	5. Cheer up, Emo Kid!

**The following chapter will include lots of exagerations and isn't suitable for people who can't OOC-ness or randomness...**

Updated Authors Note: So, with all of these new Chain of Memories, Kh2 Final Mix cutscenes. Zexion's weapon is now a Lexicon! And he talks more, and you can actually see his facial expressions and such! AND HE HAS A VOICE! In Japanese anyways. Which means, he's so not "emo" anymore! Anyways note that I wrote this before the Final Mix came out  


-----  
"We're in a circle...Happy?" Zexion said as Xemnas made Lexaus move all of the stuff except for the table so that they where all sitting in a circle facing each other. It had taken some time, but no one wanted to piss Xemnas off so they did as they were told with complaining. Xemnas could just go berserker on all of them and use their own weapons against each other immediately.

"Yay! Circles are cool! Are we going to play magical chairs now?" The same over enthusiastic Demyx asked as Xemnas shot him a glare.

"Now, what seems to be the problem here?" Xemnas said as he scanned through his book making sure that hew as doing this whole entire thing right. So far, he'd had...zero progress. No problems were solved except for putting everyone in some kind of enraged mood.

But that was the point of psychology wasn't it? One, admitting that you have a problem and getting out your anger two, spilling out your problems and three, getting the problems solved while the psychologists rips you off and gets lots of money. Maybe Xemnas should charge them...nah...they would own him a favor for this someday...

"...We're all stuck in a room with you trying to give us group counseling." Marluxia said crossing his arms and slinking back in his chair. "I think the so called problem speaks for itself."

"We're also sick of the flower boy's constant complaints." Vexen added smiling as Marluxia gave him a death glare. Boy, he had always wanted to call Marluxia that to his face.

"Your stupid experiments always drives everyone mad!" Larxene countered failing her arms around. "You think you're all that smart and you're not..."

"You're an insane sadistic person!" Demyx said to Larxene who had her kunais at the ready as Demyx jolted out of his seat a few inches. She wouldn't actually try to hurt him would she? Actually, she would, but Demyx wouldn't know that...

"And your stupidity doesn't' help." Axel also said laughing, he could use this as a chance to bash everyone else. As if throwing fire at everyone wasn't fun enough...

"Why is it always you four idiots that cause the most trouble?" Saix growled. "Just shut up. Especially you hot headed-"

"Now now, moon lady, let's not resort to name calling." Axel said waving his finger around as Saix let out a growl as he came close to punching Axel.

"Why do you always have to go berserker and damage everything? You still haven't fixed the wall on the side of my room!" Xigbar yelled remembering how Demyx and Axel had successfully pissed Saix off on one of their pranks. Saix wasn't happy and had enough of them therefore he went around the Castle destroying everything in his path. Xigbar's room just happened to be one of them with his new surfboard ruined as well.

"Don't' fight. Be one with nature!" Lexause said closing his eyes and humming again. He just wanted to let all of this anger out! Why did the sprits have to hate him so and leave him with these madmen?

"You stupid...bulk or rock..." Larxene muttered, Lexause always gets in the way of chases...

"Stop using everyone as target practice and maybe the world would be a better place." Xaldin nodded at Xigbar.

"Your stupid dragon broke my computer, how am I supposed to do any online betting now?" Luxord frowned. Stupid huge useless dragon of Xaldin's...He wanted some tea now...

"And you still own me some munny from your last bet actually..." Roxas said. "You KNOW that you bought that cake and didn't make it! I should've won that baking contest!"

"You can't cook, bake, or do anything..." Marluxia shot back.

"Will you all just shut up?" Zexion said in a stern tone.

"You shouldn't be so emo." Xemnas added chuckling at the young lab assistant.

"Excuse me? I'm NOT emo!" Zexion shot back glaring at Xemnas.

"Actually...Zexy...you kind of are. And you know what they do to Emo people!" Demyx said as he couldn't keep a straight face and burst out laughing.

"...This is absurd." Zexion said rolling his eyes. "I don't even listen to emo music, you're the one that's in love with emo music..."

"It's even weirder when you hear Xaldin sing rap. He seriously can't rap or sound like anything that's so..." Vexen tried to imitate the whole 'west side!" thing with the hands which just mad everyone give him weird glances. "Forget it."

"You...Rap?" Roxas said as she burst out laughing. "Wow...that's...sad."

"Shut up." Xaldin said angrily. How dare anyone exploit his secret?

"I'm not the one that wants to take over the world. Like that'll ever happen anyways." Zexion scoffed ignoring the odd side conversation the others had.

Marluxia and Xemnas glared at Zexion for this comment as he shrugged it off.

"We'll start with your problems first then, Zexion." Xemnas said as Zexion gave him a glare. Xemnas smiled at making the young lab assistant uncomfortable and pissed off. "Let's start...how do you all feel about Zexion? Number thirteen, you start and go down from there. No interruptions or else."

"Uh...I like his hair..." Roxas admitted.

"He's fun to tease..."

"My hair is better..." Xemnas gave Marluxia a glare as he added, "He's..._distant_..."

"He's too good at poker for his own good..."

"Are we supposed to be saying bad stuff or good stuff? I'm confused." Demyx said as Xemnas sighed.

"...whatever, number nine." Xemnas said.

"Ok then. I think he's too emo! Seriously Zexy! CHEER UP EMO KID!" Demyx said as he ran up to Zexion and tried to give him a hug.

"Get away from me" Zexion yelped as Demyx tried to hug him again before Zexion pushed him away.

"Fine! Don't appreciate the love!" Dmeyx sad dramatically doing the peace sign thing. Zexion just gave Demyx yet another one of his evil glares.

"Continue." Xemnas said impatiently.

"He knows too much stuff for his own good...and I think he can read my mind..." Axel said.

"Maybe I can." Zexion replied.

"What! no way!" Axel said covering his head just in case Zexion could read it. Axel was trying to think happy thoughts now as well as Demyx...

"Are you psychic? It'll be just between us!" Demyx added smiling widely as Zexion shot him another glare. "I promise I won't tell!"

"..."

"Fine! Secret's don't make friends!" Demyx said sticking this tongue out as Zexion's look seemed unchanged and he sighed. Everything was hopeless.

"He's doesn't' talk as much unlike the rest of you blabbering idiots." Saix nodded.

"I'd like to defend myself. Have you notice that I smirk alot? And I don't like dying , and I actually TALK?"

"He doesn't bother me much...But I think that he IS too emo..." Lexause voiced out. "Us six had to know him before all of you, and he wasn't always like this..."

"Well, before there was only the five of you crazy people that were somewhat intelligent, and now that number has almost tripled. How do I think I can stay sane!" Zexion said throwing his arms up in the air hopelessly.

"I wouldn't mind using some sort of happy potion or something to make him less emo." Vexen said thrilled at a new experiment.

"You keep away." Zexion warned.

"Too intellectual..." Xaldin waved it off.

"Not a fun target practice...and can't get a word out of him at times." Xigbar frowned. It was nearly impossible to get the cloaked schemer or see him nowadays.

"Because whenever I happen to be around you, you do all of the talking for me..." Zexion added. "Seriously, you never shut up."

"Hey! I do too!" Xigbar said. "What about you Xemnas? you have to be part of this too."

"Really good at scheming and pretty clever." Xemnas said. "So now it seems that number six is too anti social and emo for his own good. What should we do about it?"

"Aw...Poor Zexy, we don't bite...hard." Demyx laughed.

"I'm social, just not with you idiots." Zexion said. "And I can say more than a few sentences actually. In fact, I could always do that just either you do all of the talking or there is nothing to say because you wouldn't' understand it anyways!"

"Wow...That's the most I've heard you talk..." Axel said as Roxas nodded. "What did he say again?"

"...Exactly my point!" Zexion said growling now, maybe he should use bigger words...

"Wait." Demyx said thinking in his thinking stance. "So technically, you all sacrificed yourselves for your experiments and were left heartless, doesn't that mean that Zexy could be somewhat suicidal!" Demyx said, everyone knew of how the first 6 of the Organization came to be after all.

"YOU HAVE NO IDEA HOW IT FEELS!" Zexion continued to rant in a dramatic tone. "I hate my life if you can even call it a life! No one likes me! I can't relate with any of you idiots here!"

"...He's even more emo than I thought..." Xigbar muttered.

"And I thought he was the normal one..." Xemnas sighed.

"How would you feel if you had no voice actor, official element or an official weapon or having a heart! Oh sure, it's always I can plan this or I can scheme that but it's never about me! It's always about what you people want! It's all about YOU YOU YOU!" Zexion said pointing at everyone now as they all had shocked expressions that Zexion had talked this much not to mention three other things.

Zezxy was out of character, over exaggerated, and rambling along with having mood swings of some sort.

This called for serious help.

"No one understands me!" Zexion said slamming his fist onto the table, it actually hurt him more than shaking the table, gosh, he couldn't even hit the darn table hard enough.

"I'm just going to go into my dark corner..." Zexion added pouting as he scooted his chair into his dark corner.

"NO! DON'T KILL YOURSELF EMO KID!" Demyx said as he tackled Zexion out of his chair and onto the floor. Demyx knew what would happen if emo kids were left alone in a corner, they might be hiding sharp objects...and the yeah...

"Get off! And get away from me! I can't even go to my own dark corner now!" Zexion said throwing some sort of weird fit now. "SEE! NO ONE UNDERSTANDS ME!"

"...Wow, he's even more messed up then I could have ever imagined..." Xemnas said shaking his head.

------

**To be Continued...**

**--------**

Yeah, you can blame school...I have really long rehearsals and after school practices until like 9 or something and then I have tons of homework to do and I have to get up at 5 in the morning. And I have eight classes... I hate school...it does make me emo sometimes T.T I don't even have a social life!

Yeah any who...a lot of Zexy's outbursts are somewhat inside jokes...and a strech on many parts, boy, we have so many of emo kid things...I was about to add the "emo kid song" but nah..

To also clear a few things up, my writing style isn't meant to be descriptive and long at times, It's more of a the short, but understandable type...Reviews, ideas, add's etc. are always greatly appreicated Thank you!  



End file.
